


这真是最奇怪的419

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 学生盾铁, 普通人设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: Tony视角





	1. Chapter 1

Tony有过不少因为身体某些地方的疼痛而醒过来的日子，但他从来没想到自己会因为宿醉后的头疼而震醒，难道不是醒过来之后才开始疼吗？Tony没意识到的呲牙咧嘴了一番后努力撑起了身子，而当他真正地在有些刺眼的光线下睁开眼睛后，他突然觉得头疼似乎不足以概括他现在从生理到心理所遭受的创伤。

一个金发的，裸/女，正躺在他的身上，而这里的‘躺着’，是指这位女士脚在他肩膀上，头在他的两腿之间这种奇怪的有点像6/9的姿势，而因为他本身的一丝不挂这个场景看起来就更69了。但这不是Tony感觉遭受了创伤的源头，他可是Tony·Stark，喝多了醒来发现旁边躺了一个没穿衣服的姑娘这种事情怎么可能吓得了他。

但当他发现身边躺着不止这一个女孩时，事情就有点失去控制了。

他昨晚上干什么了？哦对，Bucky那个家伙，搞了一个派对，他去玩了，然后喝多了，然后…然后警/察来了，他们从后门跑了…然后发生了什么…靠，他不记得了，但这里简直就像是一个大型交/配现场！这里好像是谁的寝室，至少有十多个人在这里，浑身/赤/裸的躺在各个地方，床上地上，甚至有一个人在桌子上…哦那是Bucky，他也没穿衣服。而且空气里弥漫着一股有酒精混合的奇怪的酸味，像是有人吐在了花盆里。

Tony坐在那里缓了好一会儿才让自己不至于晕过去，小心翼翼地将身上的姑娘拉下来，腰部传来的剧烈不适感让他有些诧异：

“我昨天是做了几次…”Tony小声嘟哝了一下，他伸展了一下身子，找了好一会儿才找到自己扔到床下的裤子，在兜里摸到了手机，掏出来看了一眼，早上十点，不算晚，还有一堆未接来电，不过手机快没电了，他也不打算打回去。而当他套裤子时目触到在场那些躺得乱七八糟的男孩们的瞬间，脸色僵硬了一下，腰部的不适感更强烈了。

我不会和他们也做了吧？

靠，别，他还没准备好献身给同性？就算要给同性，也必须是隔壁体育系那个金发碧眼帅到惨绝人寰身高六英尺以上会画画会打橄榄球可能还会弹吉他温柔绅士声音还爆炸好听全校的梦中情人的Steve…

“…Rogers？”Tony差点失声尖叫出来，虽然他嗓子哑的不能听。

“哈…你还记得我的名字，Tony·Stark。”Steve挠挠头，对于他刚刚衣着完好地踏进这个房间的事实没有一点感觉到不对。“看来也不是很糟糕。”

“我当然记得你的名字，所有人都认识你。”Tony扯了扯裤子后才反应自己现在半裸，他有些尴尬地用目光四处寻找自己的上衣。“我是，我是疑惑你怎么在这里…”

“找这个？”Steve将手上折叠地整整齐齐的上衣递过去，朝Tony灿烂一笑。“你昨晚上吐了，我帮你洗了，用了烘干机。”

这样可以解释那股酸味了。

等等，他是在自己暗恋的人面前吐了吗？

“哈…你，你真贴心，谢谢。”Tony努力扯出一个笑容，来掩饰他心中的崩溃。他接过衣服给自己套上。“BTW，你知道我在哪里吗？”

“你在我寝室。”

Tony眨巴了下眼睛，怀疑自己听错了：“Sorry，What？”

“就昨天半夜，Bucky醉醺醺地带着一堆人回来，说派对换个地方办，我本来想让Bucky把你们都带出去，但不知道你们喝了什么，下一秒我进那房间，你们都把衣服脱了。”Steve露出一个怪异的表情。

“God…我很抱歉，一定是昨天那个失/身酒害得，我们昨晚打赌来着。”Tony揉了揉眉间。“很抱歉，打扰你了。”

这句话刚说完，Steve的表情更怪异了：“你不记得昨晚上发生了什么？”

Tony放下手，努力回忆：“额…我是不是，还吐谁身上了？”

“不，你没有吐在谁身上。”

“…请告诉我我没有和Bucky或者地上躺着的任何一个男人做…我是不是和Bucky做了？”

“？什么，没有…你们没有谁和谁做了，你们只是脱了衣服乱蹦然后就睡着了。”

“乱蹦…”Tony感觉耳朵红了。“老天真丢脸。”

Steve眯着眼睛看了Tony一会儿，突然双手叉腰向他走近了几分：“你刚刚说喝了失/身酒？”

“啊？啊，就，一种很烈的酒，就喝了你第二天找不到自己回去的路，我们就开玩笑是失身酒…”Tony没忍住地在Steve那双漂亮的蓝眼睛那里多瞟几眼。“不过看样子大家只是失去了自己身上的衣服而已。”

Steve很认真地点了点头：“嗯，不过我倒觉得这个酒挺实至名归的。”

“什么意思？”

“腰疼吗？”

“疼…？”

“还有哪疼吗？”

“浑身都疼，我觉得是不是谁打了我…”Tony话说一半，舌头像是被僵住了一样，被酒精糊得难以运转的大脑像是突然挣脱了束缚。“…我失/身了？”

“让我想想，嗯。”

“但你刚刚不是说没有…”

“我是说你没有和他们上床。”Steve露出了一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。“但你和我上床了。”

Tony坐在Steve寝室的沙发上，对着墙壁开始怀疑人生。

就在几分钟之前，他从进校以来一直暗恋的Steve·Rogers的寝室醒来，身上穿的是Steve·Rogers洗的衣服，还被Steve·Rogers本人告知自己昨晚上和他睡了一觉。

他从来没有像现在一样感觉到如此魔幻过。

Steve现在进他自己的房间帮他找颗阿司匹林解决他的头疼，Tony踌躇了下，把刚刚借Steve的充电线拔掉，拿起手机走到窗边，按了一串号码过去。

那边接的很快，声音也很轻松，听起来像是起床很久了：“嘿，终于记得给我打电话了？”

“Clint，你是起床了吗？”

“对啊，我八点起来的。”

“哦靠，有一节早课…”Tony懊恼地挠了挠头。“千万别告诉我我被记了，我承受不了。”

“是大课啦，人那么多，我帮你点到了，慌什么。”

“我爱死你了。”

“你是不是又喝多了？你电话打不通，Bucky那家伙电话也打不通，还以为你俩私奔了。”

“我和他私奔，可能吗？”Tony嗤笑一声，突然语气又严肃起来。“不过我的确在他的寝室，还和某人睡了。”

“你和Bucky睡了？！”

“不是！是另一个…”

“另一个？和Bucky一起住…哦靠，不会吧？”电话那头Clint声音一下子提高了八度。“你和他睡了！！！！？？？”

“对，对对，我和Steve·Rogers睡了…！！”Tony无法抑制自己上扬的嘴角，他往后看了一眼，确认没人后才小声地尖叫了一声。

“你确定不是你肖想人家太久出现幻觉了？”

“幻觉个屁，他现在在帮我找阿司匹林，啥幻觉那么真实。”

“妈呀！我他妈进校就听你念叨他，你这，你这终于，妈的我好欣慰！”Clint听起来要哭了一样。

Tony闭了闭眼睛：“老天，我喜欢他那么久，我可没指望着一上来就能打/炮。”

“老天爷你是什么中奖体质！”Clint的声音听上去比他还激动。“快告诉我快告诉我，他唧/唧是不是很大！”

Tony险些被口水呛住：“真的吗，这是你唯一关心的吗？”

“他在学校可是一个传奇，我只是想知道他下面配不配得上传奇这两个字。”Clint像是在播报新闻一样说出这句话，反而让Tony有些自己是不是太大惊小怪的错觉。

Tony抠了抠下巴：“我不知道，我昨晚喝的太多了。”

“噫，可惜了。”

“但我腰疼，真的，疼得不行，身上还全是红印。”Tony压低声音。“估计昨晚上也不止一次。”

“我的上帝。”

Tony抿抿嘴，还想说些什么，余光却瞟到Steve的身影，便匆匆朝那头说了一句：“我先挂了，他来了。”

“记得瞟一眼！”

“滚滚滚。”Tony笑，掐断了电话。

“这是阿司匹林，这是水，温的。”Steve将白色药片和玻璃杯装的水递给Tony。“把药吃了头疼就会好一些。”

Tony很想说他刚刚有些太激动头不是很疼，但他还是乖乖将药片放进嘴巴里，抬手喝了一口水。Tony觉得自己的身体有时候的确不太受他控制，潜意识控制得比较多，比如刚刚Clint那句‘记得瞟一眼’如同从一个扩音喇叭里吼出来的一样在他耳边环绕，而且似乎环绕地有些，太频繁，Tony的双眼就下意识的，没有任何自知地朝Steve的某个地方瞟过去。

这个过程不快，毕竟你瞟一眼别人某个地方也不会花去几秒，我们都会这么干，瞟一眼别人的穿着什么的。但就是这短短几秒，那个有些紧的牛仔裤所包裹的那一大坨看上去有些骇人的玩意儿如同照了照片一样在Tony大脑中反复呈现，他可能还自动加了备份。而那一口刚刚被他含进嘴巴里的水，因为大脑花去太多精力去‘观摩’那一坨玩意儿而没有关注他口腔的运作，从而失去防线一般直接冲了一小点进入了喉咙，这引发一阵非常非常剧烈的咳嗽。

以及一场由Tony嘴巴发起的小型喷泉。

正好给Steve洗了个脸。

“咳咳咳…对不咳咳咳…”Tony捂住嘴巴，有些惊恐地看着水珠从面前男人好看的鼻梁上滑下。Steve闭着眼睛，他似乎深呼吸了好几次，才慢慢俯下身从一旁茶几上抽了几张纸压在Tony的嘴巴上，低声说了一句‘擦擦’，就在他准备再抽几张纸时，脸上却感觉到了纸张的柔软触感。

Steve有些诧异地看着Tony凑到自己面前，小心翼翼地用纸把他脸上的水给擦干净，两人离得似乎有些太近了，Steve眼睛有些难以对焦，但面前小家伙那双漂亮的眼睛却把他的注意力全部吸引了上去。耳朵突然有些发烫，Steve没控制好地咽了咽口水，声音有点大，Tony手僵了一下，但还是继续着动作。等到擦完，Steve看着Tony将纸团扔进垃圾桶时，才找回自己的舌头，嗓子有些低哑：

“我是让你自己擦擦嘴…”

Tony才反应过来似地‘哦’了一声，眼里却满满是狡黠，看样子是故意的。Steve不由得失笑，却感觉心脏跳得特别猛烈。

昨晚上他也是这样，用那双眼睛把他迷得晕头转向。谁能抵抗这样一双眼睛？谁能抵抗这样一张脸？特别是这样一张脸在喝醉后微红，拉着你的手，委委屈屈的说：“你既然觉得我好看，为什么不亲我？”

老天，Steve想把他嘴都给亲肿。

带有酒意的亲吻总是致命的，如同上瘾一般难以戒掉，Steve只顾着抱着他想要更多更多，还未等他意识到他们便在地板上滚作一团。美好的一夜，Steve从来没有那么快乐过，这简直是天堂。

脑内全是关于昨晚的乱七八糟回忆，Steve不得不晃了晃头才找回理智，他双手叉腰，额了好几下才说完一句完整的话：“就，额，要我送你回去吗？”

“这是下逐客令了？”

“你想要留下来吃饭？我是不介意，但我还有一屋子人要赶走。”

Tony摆摆手：“开玩笑的，够麻烦你了，我自己能回去。”

“…其实不麻烦。”Steve脸微红，像是喝了酒。“我像哪天请你出去吃顿饭，你知道的，就昨晚上…”

Tony有些小失望地扯出一个笑容，他知道Steve不会对这种事情接受良好，昨晚上也纯属意外，他就不该抱有什么幻想。他摇摇头：“没事，没必要，都是成年人了…”

“其实。”Steve打断Tony的话。“…我只是想要你的电话号码。”

Tony猛地抬头，便撞进那微红的柔软和蔚蓝的天空，他眼中的惊喜如此明显，让Steve也不由自主地跟着露出笑容。

“我在思考，我们或许可以，定一个约会。”

“好极了。”Tony有些晕乎乎地点头。“好极了。”


	2. 那一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉🔞，Steve视角，内有脐橙，不喜勿入

Steve原本会有一个非常无聊的夜晚。

他其实安排得不错，如果你不是那种所谓的校园酷小孩，而是那种比较怪的小孩，你会喜欢他的安排。他原本是想半躺在床上，将之前看到一半的书看完，然后在十二点钟之前睡觉，但上帝有时候就喜欢给你制造一点小惊喜，虽然他或者她并不是很关心你收到这个‘小惊喜’后开不开心。

就像现在一样。

开门是个挺有意思的动作，因为只要你没有通过猫眼看到来人，在打开门之前你就会有一种拆礼物的期待感。而Steve觉得他的室友成功毁掉了他这一点期待感。

Bucky搂着一个红发姑娘站在门外，手上举着一个酒瓶，脸红透了，看起来就是喝了不少酒的样子，更别提那股非常催人呕吐的酒味，Steve都想把门摔到Bucky脸上，但秉承着【他是我发小我不能让他在外面躺尸这是好朋友该做的事情】，Steve还是让Bucky和那个不比他好多少的姑娘进来，想着让他们去洗个澡什么的去去酒味，他还是有点小洁癖。

然后又进来一个人。

然后又进来了一两个。

然后又进来了三四个。

然后没完没了。

Steve看着满客厅叽叽喳喳的人，认真思考了一下让Bucky睡大马路的可能性。 

“Bucky，Buck，你不能带这些人来寝室…嘿你听到我说话了吗？”Steve把傻笑着的Bucky拉到一边，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。“你把他们带来干什么？”

“冷静，Steve。”

“我怎么冷静！你带了一堆喝醉的人来寝室！”

Bucky很认真的打了一个饱嗝，他看起来虽然很醉，但意识似乎是清醒的：“刚刚我们玩得正嗨，警察突然来了，说有人投诉我们扰民。”

“你信不信我也打电话说你扰民？”Steve双手叉腰。“我都要睡觉了！”

“别别别，我们找不到其他地方去了！我们不会吵的，他们只是在打赌喝酒，我让他们去我房间，你就去睡，有我在。”Bucky一脸严肃地拍了拍Steve的肩膀，又对着他的脸打了一个酒嗝。

“Ew【恶】。”Steve皱了皱眉头。“话说那个女孩是谁？我以为你在和另一个女孩约会。”

“那是Natasha，我正式女朋友，我找个我们没喝醉的时候介绍给你认识认识。”

“…行，你也别喝酒了，不然第二天又不舒服，又吵着闹着要阿司匹林。”

“哦对…还有阿司匹林吗？”

“…”Steve揉了揉眉间，点了点头。“你确定可以应付的过来吗？”

“没事！你Bucky哥哥厉害着呢！”Bucky拍了拍胸膛。“我们没带多少酒过来，大家顶多在这里过一夜，你去睡吧。”

“还过一夜？”Steve感觉一阵头疼。“那你管好他们别吐在这里，不然你自己清理。”

“知道了知道了。”

知道个屁啊！！！！！

Steve看着一屋子蹦蹦跳跳的男男女女，明明没有喝酒的脑袋却如同被灌了白酒一般懵逼炸裂。铁定是那酒的问题，他们刚来的时候虽然有着酒意，但好歹能打招呼能走路，而现在，Steve感觉自己就像是误入了大型裸/体蹦迪现场——没错，他们没有一个人穿着衣服！连内/衣内/裤都没有！——而且一旁音响还连上了不知道是谁的手机，放着AC/DC的摇滚歌曲，就差那种闪不啦叽五颜六色的灯光在房间里四处照/射了。

Steve看着那个手机，很想走过去把它拔掉，但他真的无法直视那些不停晃动的/乳/房和暴/露/无遗的下/体。他刚想着把房间门关上，然后回自己房间去，戴上降噪耳机睡觉时，摇滚乐中夹杂的一种非常不妙的声音钻进了他的耳朵。

“别啊…”Steve僵硬地扭头望去，预料之中的看到一个光着屁/股的棕发男孩抱着花盆呕吐着，而且那盆花，好像是Bucky买回来却一直由他照料的郁金香。

哦豁。

Steve来不及对郁金香的遭遇有所反应，就赶紧跑到浴室找了块毛巾。他努力不让自己踩到别人，挪到了那男孩那里，把他从地上扶了起来。万幸的是，呕吐物没有吐出花盆，不过那男孩看上去醉的不轻，站都有些站不稳，嘴角还残留着一点呕吐物的痕迹。Steve用毛巾把他嘴擦了擦，男孩紧闭着眼睛，腮帮子咕隆着，发出奇怪的声音，听着就很不舒服的样子，Steve刚想着把男孩带到沙发上去休息休息时，就被男孩一把搂住了腰。

“呜…”男孩光着身子，一个劲儿地往Steve怀里钻。“不舒服…”

老天，Steve觉得自己耳朵有些发烫，他在寝室就穿了一件T恤衫和一条薄薄的运动五分裤，而此时此刻，他能够清晰地感受到男孩下半身那个部位正紧紧贴在他的下半身，还不停地扭动，他觉得自己有些/勃/起。他看着男孩光溜溜的后背，也不知道手该往哪里放，他扫了一眼臀部的位置，脑袋里不由自主地蹦出来了‘果冻臀’这个词后，脸也跟着红了。Steve轻轻咳嗽了一声，用手上的毛巾给男孩的下半身围上，把他扶着带出了喧闹的房间。

“嘿，嘿，你叫什么名字？”Steve半蹲着看着抱着沙发靠枕呈懵逼状态的男孩。

男孩揉了揉眼睛：“唔，Tony，Tony·Stark。”

“…你是Tony·Stark？”Steve有些诧异，他听说过他，他在学校很出名，Bucky也给他念叨过，说他是跳级进校的天才，拥有多项专利，拿过无数大奖，而且还是个花花公子，出入各种派对，床伴换个不停，而且传言说他嚣张跋扈，目中无人，还特别善于言语侮辱，骂哭过好些和他搭档做实验的学生。

基于这些，Steve对Tony·Stark其实没什么深交的欲望，他觉得他们是两个世界的人。但他的确有想象过这样一个天才兼花花公子的样貌。

但绝对不是面前这个人的样子。真正的Tony·Stark看上去，漂亮得过分了，或许这解释了他花花公子的资本，不过他实在长得不像是那种有着花花公子作派的人，他就仿佛是误入陌生之地的天真的小猫，刚出生没多久的那种，就差没对着他喵呜喵呜叫了。老天，那优越的鼻梁，Steve忍不住偷看了好几次他的侧脸，那双眨巴着的有些迷茫的浅棕色眼睛大得惊人，似乎占据了一半的脸，那长盛卷翘的睫毛让Steve有着想伸手触碰的冲动，而那唇瓣，Steve甚至都不敢直视，怕下一秒就抑制不住地扑上去，刚刚的呕吐让Tony的脖颈到脸颊都有些发红，一头小卷毛已经乱到不行，还有那小胡子，像是被修剪过，精致极了，Steve觉得他就连额头上微微暴起的青筋都那么好看。

Tony·Stark每一个地方都长在了Steve·Rogers的审美点上。

Steve默默唾弃了一秒自己的颜控。Tony看上去还是有点难受，他微微闭着眼睛，抱着靠垫，像是要睡着了一样，Steve正想着给他弄杯水还是让他就这么睡过去时，Tony突然又睁开眼睛，对着Steve盯了好半天，像是要对焦似地晃了晃脑袋后，伸手拉住了Steve的手腕。

“你是谁啊…？”

“我是Steve，Steve·Rogers。”

“…骗人。”Tony吧唧了下嘴巴。“你才不是Steve。”

Steve有些哭笑不得：“我就是Steve呀，不然我是谁？”

“我哪知道你是谁，反正你不是Steve，但你好像他…”

“行行行，我不是Steve，我是，我是随便是谁。”Steve无奈。“要喝水吗？”

Tony摇摇头：“我不想喝东西。”

“那你就在这里睡觉吧，你衣服在哪里？”

“…不知道。”Tony使劲摇了摇头，眉头紧皱在一起。“我不记得了。”

“好好，那就不想了，我去给你拿被子，晚上会冷。”Steve挠了挠头，刚准备起身，Tony捏紧他手腕的手又加了几分力度，Steve不得不重新蹲回去。“你得放开我，Tony，我去帮你拿被子。”

“我不要被子。”

“可你没有穿衣服，会着凉的。”Steve也不知道自己哪里来的耐心，但醉醺醺的Tony·Stark的确让人容易有保护欲。“乖，听话。”

Tony有点委屈地扁嘴：“我不要。”

“Tony…”

“你先，你先回答我一个问题。”Tony郑重其事地拉起Steve的手，对着Steve眨巴了下眼睛。“你觉得我长得好看吗？”

Steve愣了下，他盯着那双漂亮的眼睛，下意识地点了点头。

Tony倒有些不满意：“你说话啊。”

“好看，你很好看。”Steve轻轻点了点头，自己都没意识到的咽了咽口水。

“那我，我和Peggy，谁好看？”

这是什么问题？

Steve有些没反应过来的问：“你是说Peggy Carter？”

“对啊，Steve的前女友，不然还有谁。”Tony翻了个白眼，但不知道是不是太醉的原因，没翻上去，只是在眼睛中间转了转。老天他眼睛真大。

“为什么问这个？”

“你就，哎呀问题好多啊你，你就回答我，你觉得我好看，还是Peggy好看？”

Steve张了张嘴：“啊…”

“你是不是觉得Peggy更好看啊…也是，她是真的好看，我哪里比得上人家。”Tony说着说着又扁起了嘴巴。

Steve没来得及深究这句话的深意：“这个，不是，她当然很漂亮，但你也很漂…不对，你很帅，这没什么好比的，事实上我觉得你们还有点像，都是棕发棕眼…”

听到这句，面前的小猫眼睛突然亮了：“是吗！你觉得我和她长得像？”

“长得像倒是…就是，你们都是棕发棕眼，而且你俩眼睛都挺大的…虽然我觉得你的更大。”

“就，我和她是一个类型？”

“额，对，一个类型。”Steve决定顺着他说。“你们都很好看。”

“那就是说Steve很有可能会喜欢我喽？”

“嗯…嗯？！”Steve是彻底惊了，他甚至有一瞬间没能理解Tony的话。“什么？”

Tony砸吧砸吧嘴，委委屈屈地凑到Steve面前：“我跟你说个秘密呀，我可喜欢Steve了，我想让他也喜欢我。”

“等等，你说的喜欢不会是…”

“等他喜欢我了，我就可以把他压在沙发上做我一直想做的事情了。”Tony笃定地点点头。

Steve有些找不到他的舌头。他没想到自己的仰慕者里竟然会有Tony·Stark，而且就在几分钟之前，自己的心脏和大脑也明确给他自己了一个【我对面前这个人很有好感】的信号，这可不常见，甚至可以说从未发生过，Steve除了感叹其巧合以外，实在不知道作何反应，他轻咳了一声：

“你，你想对他做什么？”

“做什么…就我想做的事情啊。”Tony一脸‘你问的是什么蠢问题’的模样。“我先要，我先要抱他，因为他看起来就是那种很好抱的样子…我一直没和别人说，但是，我很想把脸埋到他胸肌里，就很大啊，然后应该会很舒服…我还想亲他，使劲儿亲，亲遍他身上每一个地方…”

当你面对着一个人，听他说那些关于你的有些下流的想法时，你会有些，难为情，但Steve发现自己心中除了有些难为情以外，竟然没有任何抵触，反而因为那些话语而感到有些燥热，甚至因为面前光着的身体，感觉小兄弟有着抬头的趋势，他觉得嗓子有些发痒，但他还是说话了：

“你…”

“你是Steve吗？”Tony突然坐直了身子。“你真的好像他。”

Steve看着Tony松手而往一边倒去的靠枕，一把伸手抓住并压回原地，不让Tony的小弟弟暴露出来：“不是长得像，我就是Steve。”

Tony眯起眼睛，脸又往Steve那里凑近了几分，他慢慢抬起手，抚上了Steve的脸颊，动作开始很轻柔，只是开始，后面场景逐渐就开始变得有点像盲人摸骨，越来越诡异。Steve僵着身子任由Tony揉捏脸，生怕这位醉鬼下一秒就一巴掌扇过来。

但他没有，Tony只是表情变得越来越委屈，那双有点迷迷糊糊的眼睛突然开始有些变红，水光隐隐，还未等Steve开口，他便将脑袋埋进了Steve的肩膀，语气复杂：

“原来你是Steve啊。”

“嗯，我是Steve。”Steve伸手拍了拍Tony的背，用他自己都没意识到的温柔口气回答。“我在这里。”

“你刚刚，嗝…你刚刚是不是说我好看啊？”

“对，你特别好看。”

Tony听到这句话，脑袋往Steve脸的位置偏了偏，露出那双该死的水汪汪的漂亮眼睛：

“你既然觉得我好看，为什么不亲我？”

“God…”Steve用一只手捂住了眼睛，又没法抑制地睁开眼睛，将目光投向骑在他身上不停地挺着腰的Tony。别问他，他完全不知道他们怎么就滚在了一起，他甚至记忆还只停留在Tony说出那句‘你既然觉得我好看，为什么不亲我’那里，而在下一秒，他们的衣服就如同里面那群喝了不知道是什么玩意儿的人一样脱了个一干二净，而Tony已经开始试图将Steve的小弟弟塞进他的屁股里。

他们用的是在地上拿的避孕套，一整盒新的，不知道是谁带来的，味道还有点好闻。屋里没有润滑油，全靠避孕套上那一点点，Steve一直试图将Tony拉到厕所去做个扩张什么的，但喝醉之后的Tony简直倔得要命，把Steve压在沙发上不让他动弹，像是铁了心要玩脐橙。而Steve的意志力什么的在Tony把自己下面含进嘴巴里时丢得一干二净。

Tony看起来要比他有经验得多，就算喝醉了，他也是更得心应手的那一个，Steve盯了好久Tony勃起的下半身，脑袋里竟有空闲思考了一下关于【男人喝醉后不能勃起】这一结论是否正确，毕竟Tony符合【喝醉】和【男人】这两个条件，而且他下半身非常精神。但等Tony真正用下/面/吞/进/他的时候，Steve才开始有些慌张了，他扶着Tony的屁/股，除了看着他享受又痛苦的表情之外完全不知道该怎么做，上帝保佑，他从来没有和男人/做/过。

或许Tony也没有。

在进入Tony几秒之后，Steve就发现自己身上这家伙只是看上去得心应手罢了，他其实也不知道该怎么办，进去的时候他就开始自己在那里嗷嗷叫疼，念叨着‘你太大了’‘你吃了激素吗？’之类的抱怨，五官都皱成一团，随随便便骑了几下就扶着自己的腰和腿喊累，不肯再动，却也不肯从Steve身上下来，弄得Steve哭笑不得，只得扶住他的腰，发动自己的腰力，开始让Tony颠簸起来。

许久没开荤的男人一旦探索了极乐便难以拴住自己的裤腰带，原本很容易累的挺动姿势，Steve倒是越做越猛，不知道是不是错觉，他觉得那里面湿的吓人，不知道是汗水还是怎么的，反正把他的阴茎咬得紧紧的。Tony的屁股上肉很多，胯部拍打在屁股上的声音越来越响，混合着算得上震耳欲聋的水声，Steve看着Tony的胸口因为剧烈的运动而一片粉红，看着Tony胸前红肿的两颗高高挺起，看着他头扬起是好看的脖颈线条，看着他眼角滑落的水滴。

高潮来的猛烈极了，他们都如同被扔进真空罩一般努力挣扎着想要抓住一点空气，白色的浊液弄的沙发乱七八糟，不过或许也有一部分原因是刚刚他们太过激烈的运动。

空气中酒精的味道依旧浓郁，但已经不再让人觉得嫌恶，Steve甚至觉得，自己都有点醉了。他一把将软了腰的小家伙从自己身上捞起来，压在身上，含住了身下人的唇瓣。

这场性爱马拉松持续到在房间里活蹦乱跳的人们如同失去电力的电器一般在地上躺得乱七八糟，持续到天边刚刚露出鱼肚白，持续放音乐的手机因为电量自动关机。

而Steve想持续这一刻到永远。


End file.
